The Sound Of Silence
by Lady Athena Lionfire
Summary: Voldemort had just killed Lily and James, and Sirius arrives at the house, what does he find when he gets there. And how difficult is it for Hagrid to convince him to give up Harry? R


The Sound of Silence  
  
Authors Note: I know this has been done before, and probably a lot longer, but I was re-reading book one and I got to the bit where Hagrid brings Harry on the motorbike to the Dursleys. Well I suddenly wondered how they all knew that Voldedork was dead and I figured Sirius must have figured it out. Anyway, I've told you to much, so read on.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters and situations belong to J.K Rowling. I own nothing, nothing at all.  
  
Silence.  
No talking, no whispering, no tapping of moving feet or ticking of a dozen clocks, no laughter and singing, nothing.  
Silence.  
The destroyed cottage was now visible to everybody in Godrics Hollow; they stood staring uneasily at the dark mark floating above the home of James and Lily Potter.  
As the crowds grew larger they came to the silent conclusion that nobody was going to come out, and nobody was going to go in either.  
'James! Lily! Oh God, no, it can't be happening!' The crowds parted silently and watched as a handsome young man pushed his way up front. He made to go in the front gate and was restrained by several men, who shook their heads sadly,  
'Sirius, don't go in there.' Sirius struggled to free himself, using all of his depleted strength to pull against the men who firmly refused to let him go,  
'I have to find out, I have to know.' He pleaded, tears falling freely and streaking his dust-covered face, breaking free from the men's grip he fell to his knees and beat the ground with his fists, a feeling of utter uselessness and guilt washing over him.  
'Harry!' The gathering crowds murmured sympathetically, more families destroyed by Voldemort, every week the death toll got higher, three more people, another family, the destruction seemed endless. Falling silent they watched Sirius who was crying for his lost friends, the silence was broken by the wailing of a child, Sirius's head snapped up,  
'Harry.' He whispered, clambering to his feet he stumbled forwards and onto the garden path, the west wall was completely destroyed and Sirius could see what had been Lily's kitchen, the spotless utensils and crockery now smashed and broken and the pine wood chairs now splinters. Entering the cottage through the still open front door he stepped over a table that had been over turned, on a barely intact wall a mirror hung at an angle, it was cracked down the middle, looking in it he shuddered as his face was badly disjointed. As he reached the living room he stopped.  
The body of James Potter lay across a broken coffee table, the unmistakable look of horror on his face, he had been killed by the killing curse Avada Kadavra, and in James's right hand his wand was gripped tightly.   
He'd died protecting his family.  
'Lily.' Sirius whispered, trying to swallow the bile that rose to his mouth, stumbling forwards he pulled at the painted door that led to Harry's bedroom. Something was jamming it and letting the rage that he had been subduing rise to the surface he growled and pulled the door off its hinges.  
Lily lay on the floor, her long red hair spread around her face like a field of long red grass. Her green eyes that had captivated more men than even Sirius could remember were open wide, staring, and her hands clutched at a cloak. Surprisingly the look on her face was one of calm, not of horror, picking the cloak up he sniffed it, his Animagus dog sense of smell picking up on something immediately,  
'Voldemort! He's dead!' A wail caught his attention and turning he dropped the cloak at his feet. Lying in his broken crib Harry stared up at him, his green eyes identical in every way to Lily's watched as Sirius pushed a lock of hair away from his tiny forehead. A vivid cut caught his attention, a lightening bolt, a trickle of blood slowly drizzled down his face and wiping it away with a gentle finger Sirius picked his Godson up.  
'Come on Harry, let's leave.' Harry gurgled in response and cradling him Sirius took one last look at Lily.  
'Good bye Lily, I'll take good care of Harry, I promise.' Walking passed her he bent down and picked up Lily's discarded wand, it gave off a faint crackle and a sent out a burst of sparks that were distinctly Lily's, he remembered seeing them when she had gotten her wand all those years ago. He had been watching through the window of Ollivanders wand shop, making sure it wasn't to full so he could go and buy his own, even then Lily had been pretty and James as usual had said so. Sirius knew, even though he was only eleven years old, even though he was just a skinny kid with braces and a carefree personality, that Lily would be a big part of all of their lives. And she had, from the very beginning she had been best friend to the boys, James's girl friend, Sirius's dance partner and to Remus she had been the young girl who had risked expulsion to perform the charm that had turned them into Animagus.   
Walking out of the bedroom he knelt down besides James, his body was still warm and gently he pulled the wand out of his hand, the wand let off green sparks and stroking his best friends unruly black hair he whispered,  
'Take care of Lily Prongs. Harry will be fine, I promise.'  
The onlookers fell silent when Sirius stepped out of the ruin, the dark mark hung above his head still and gritting his teeth Sirius wished it would just disappear, instead it was a constant reminder that his two best friends were dead. When the crowd saw Harry the whispers started,  
'Harry's alive.'  
'How did a baby survive?'  
'What happened to You-Know-Who?' Sirius walked forwards and addressed the crowd,  
'Voldemort is dead.' The onlookers flinched at the name of their most feared enemy then the news sunk in and a cheer sounded out, it spread until the whole of Godrics Hollow was cheering and stamping their feet.  
'What about James and Lily?' A single voice called out, Sirius shook his head sadly and sobbed as he held Harry close, glancing up through red eyes he looked at the full moon; Remus wouldn't know, oh God how was he going to find out?   
Wormtail! The little rat bastard had betrayed James and Lily, why had he insisted on Wormtail being the secret keeper? Because he was afraid! Afraid that Voldemort would come after him and he wouldn't be able to keep the secret a secret.  
Idiot! He didn't see it, the signs were all there, his Animagus rat form, always being busy and he was even more nervous than usual.  
'Sirius, Sirius, are they?' Hagrids huge form appeared behind the crowd, a look of concern on his face, Sirius nodded,  
'I have to take Harry Sirius, to his family.' Sirius clutched Harry protectively, and tried not to snarl at the huge Hogwarts caretaker, they couldn't take Harry, he wouldn't let them, he wouldn't!  
'No! I'm his Godfather, It's my duty! I promised them Hagrid, I promised James and Lily.' Hagrid shook his head sadly and his thick black mane of hair swung about his huge head, hitting the onlookers who were watching them in interest.  
'I know Sirius, but it's Mr. Dumbledore's orders, he has to be taken to his aunt and uncle.'  
'What? Those, those, Muggles! You can't!'   
'I have to Sirius, he'll be safe there, and I'm sure they'll let you visit.' Sirius glared at the giant who stood slumped over, watching Sirius sadly,  
'They wouldn't even let me on their street if they could prevent it, Hagrid, Harry is going to be a wizard, I could prepare him for that, I could tell him about his parents, about how wonderful they were, they couldn't, they wouldn't. You mark my words Hagrid if he goes to them, he, he, he won't get the love and attention he deserves.' Hagrid shrugged,  
'I don't know them, maybe they will, maybe they won't, but they will keep him safe, and that's what he needs, protection.' Sirius held the giants stare for a few seconds then dropped his gaze to look at Harry who gurgled and yawned sleepily,  
'Take my bike then, I don't need it anymore.' Hagrid nodded and taking Harry hesitated for a moment, finally he hugged Sirius, who was sobbing again,   
'They're dead Hagrid, they're really dead.' Hagrid nodded and patted him on the back almost knocking him over,  
'I know Sirius, I know.' Hagrid walked to where Sirius's motorbike was parked at an angle, climbing on he let Sirius say one last good bye to Harry.  
'Keep your chin up Sirius, it's only ten years and then he'll be at Hogwarts and maybe Mr. Dumbledore will let him live with you, if Harry wants to.' Sirius nodded,  
'It'll be a long ten years.' As the motorbike rose into the sky Sirius turned, a determined look on his face,  
'Wormtail!' He growled before walking off into the night.  
  
The End  
  
Okay, what do you all think, be constructive though, I hate flamers they are just mean. But please review and tell me. 


End file.
